1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is fuel injection type internal combustion engines comprising a pair of intake ports provided in a cylinder head to connect a pair of intake valve bores facing a combustion chamber with a single intake inlet end, and a fuel injection valve disposed in an orientation from the intake inlet end to both the intake valve bores and including an assist-air supply means for finely atomizing a fuel, so that the intake through one of the intake ports can be substantially stopped in accordance with the operative condition of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a fuel injection type internal combustion engine is already known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 142053/85.
In the above prior art, when the engine is in a low-load operation, the intake through one of the intake ports is stopped to produce a swirl in the combustion chamber, while a fuel jet flow from the fuel injection valve is diverted toward the other intake port by air-assist from an air-assist means added to the fuel injection valve, thereby minimizing adhesion of the fuel onto an inner surface of the intake port. However, if the fuel is finely atomized by the assist air during a low-load operation with a relatively small intake amount, the production of the swirl in the combustion chamber is impeded, bringing about a deteriorated combustibility.